


Un sonrojo

by bkokocha



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkokocha/pseuds/bkokocha
Summary: Resumen: Erm. Un ficlet que fue antecedente de otro que estoy por terminar.





	Un sonrojo

Cuando entró por la puerta de madera, sonando la campanilla con violencia, el olor a pino y ébano pulido se confundieron con su perfume de rosas. El tacón de sus zapatos tintineaba al recorrer el espacio hasta la caja, probando, que lograría hacerle venirse al momento solo con el sonido de su caminar sensual. Que desgracia correría por las bocas del pueblo si le fallara en ese momento la fuerza mental, para calmar esas ansias adolescentes que le causaba Belle French, empleada de la biblioteca pública de Storybrooke en Maine.

Respiró profundo antes de levantar la mirada, cuando el sonido de sus zapatos se detuvo justo frente a él.

Sus ojos azules bajo pestañas envueltas en rímel negro, se movían nerviosos por la tienda, y sus pequeñas manos se juntaban intentando desmenuzarse la una a la otra. Cuando la luz reveló una gota de sudor que le traicionó por el escote, el agradeció por mucho que existiera un estante de madera y cristal que le impidiera a la joven ver la desgracia en la cual convertía a Rupert Gold, prestamista y dueño de la mitad del pueblo, terror de gente decente y enemigo de la empatía y la humanidad.

  * French, ¿en qué puedo tener el placer de ayudarle?



Ella se mordió el labio en el tono más tentador de carmín, antes de mirarlo; a la nariz, la frente, los labios (dios lo amparara) y finalmente tomaron residencia en el nudo de su corbata de seda.

  * Gold…necesito tu ayuda para…una donación de…me gustaría…tú, ¿usted me podría ayudar con sus… “ _amigos_ ”?



Y se detuvo justo ahí, tras convertirse en el tomate humano más apetecible de todo Canadá,  antes de mirarlo a los ojos y salir corriendo por la misma puerta por la que había entrado.

\--------------------

Muy temprano la mañana siguiente, fue el mismo Mr. Gold quien se presentó a la biblioteca, con su chequera lista y su pluma fuente bañada en oro de 24 K. Caminando por los pasillos y buscándola con la vista, iba dispuesto a firmar sin escrúpulo alguno ese cheque, que el pudor le había impedido pedir a la joven. De tal talante se encontraba  que incluso estaba dispuesto a darlo en calidad de donación secreta, tan solo por el favor de una vez más, ver al decoroso sonrojo desaparecer por su escote.

La honesta conciencia que tenía Mr. Gold de sí mismo; como una “Bestia” calculadora, mordaz y sádica del pueblo; le impedía creer las fantasías nocturnas que le perseguían y en las cuales, la mujer más bella del pueblo se había enamorado de él; sin embargo, no podía  detener a su corazón quien se llenaba de un esperanza secreta, cuando al fin la encontró, ordenando libros sobre un estante.

Los ojos azules se le salieron de órbita y un brutal sonrojo se apoderó nuevamente de su rostro,  sus orejas y más allá de donde la blusa le cubría las formas al notar, al fin, su presencia.

  * Buen día. – le dijo él con la mejor de sus sonrisas chuecas, cuando el silencio se hizo demasiado largo, pues la joven se había quedado simplemente aturdida.



 Eso rompió el hechizo. Ella se mojó la garganta con saliva y volteando el rostro, continuó con su labor, contestando al saludo con un susurro.

Acercándose hasta ella como un gallo con el pecho y la cresta esponjada; la muchacha comenzó a temblar, que la pobrecilla tuvo que detenerse un momento, cerrar los ojos  y respirar. Mr. Gold tenía para ese momento la cabeza llena de golondrinas que le habían sugerido una confesión hincada que ignorara su pierna coja y jurarle que por ella y ese temblor y sonrojo, sería capaz de cualquier cosa. Incluso de regalarle su fortuna entera. De dejar los hábitos de un viejo pervertido y hacerse solo un hombre locamente enamorado.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
